1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission method and transmission mechanism for a toy gun, and more particularly, to a method that controls the movement of a firing action in an air gun, and a related mechanism that drives the firing action to move.
2. Description of Related Art
A toy gun is a kind of gun for game that utilizes the compressed air to eject BB bullets, of which the lethality is not like a real gun. However, in order to make the operation and appearance of a toy gun look like a real gun, the industry spends much time and effort on development and research, such that except the lethality, both the operation and appearance of a toy gun can be similar to a real gun.
The applicant of the present invention has ever filed a Taiwan Invention Patent Application No. 097118085 entitled “A MOVEMENT STRUCTURE FOR A FIRING ACTION OF A TOY GUN”, disclosing that when a toy gun eject BB bullets, the firing action can simulate the shooting of a real gun and moves forward and backward in the firing action chamber, wherein the gear assembly of toy gun is driven by an electric motor, which actuates the running of each mechanical assembly inside the toy gun to complete the whole operating procedure and achieve the effect of simulating a real gun. However, when the toy gun is out of electric power, it is most likely that the firing action cannot work. Thus, the applicant of the present invention has also filed a Taiwan Utility Model Patent Application (Patent No. M347209) entitled “A PREVENTING-STUCK MECHANISM FOR TOY GUN”. By the unique combination of a gear design and a one-way detent, the problem of the use of the aforesaid firing action movement structure can be solved. That is, when the electric power for the toy gun is cut off, the firing action still can perform one-bullet-shot in a manual manner.
However, in the use of the above-mentioned preventing-stuck mechanism for the toy gun, there are still some problems listed as follows:                1. During the normal electric power, the ring gear will still continuously run to drive the first gear to rotate. However, before the firing action moves forward to a locating position, if the teeth of the first gear already mesh with the firing action, then the meshing timing that the teeth of the first gear mesh with the firing action will become disordered, so that the firing action cannot further move to the position, and at this time, the firing action cannot further precisely move, which might even cause the damage of the gears,        2. When the cartridge case of the toy gun is stuck in the firing action chamber, the firing action still cannot move forward to the position, and at this time, the ring gear will still drive the first gear to rotate, so that the meshing between the teeth of the first gear and the firing action becomes dislocated, which causes the same problem mentioned above.        3. When the output power of the battery is too large such that the rotational speed of the ring gear is too fast, the teeth of the first gear might mesh with the firing action too early due to the too fast rotational speed, which will similarly become dislocated and make the firing action unable to further work.        
Therefore, although the preventing-stuck mechanism mentioned above can provide the effect of continuous working of the firing action the electric power is cut off, in the normal electric power the problem of non-working of the firing action still happens. Thus, it needs to be improved.